Usagi's Musings
by Rhiannon1
Summary: A silly little fic detailing how exactly Mamoru and Usagi admit they like one another.


Title: Usagi's Musings  
Author: Rhiannon  
Notes: This is an old story, and I mean old as in I wrote over two years ago. It's just a cute little story that I found and I couldn't resist posting it. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Did you know that I'm in love with a boy? Or at least I'm in lust with him. And when he smiles he makes me feel warm. When he touches me, even accidentally, I smile. I can't describe to you what it is to feel this way about him. It's like loving a boy who...doesn't even know I exist. Hey, sorry to burst your bubble but it's true. Ok, I guess he knows that I exist, he just doesn't know it in the way I want him to. Make sense? Well if it doesn't, it's ok because it doesn't make sense to me half the time anyway. Confusing, ne? Hai, it is. I guess the point of this is that I want to tell you what I'd tell him ~if~ I have the courage to tell him what I want to tell him. I'm confusing you again, am I not? ACK, I know I am!! You're probably thinking to yourself, 'Usagi why don't you just go up to him and tell him how you feel.' Right?...Right?? ::Usagi reaches across the table and shakes the reader:: Well I would but...IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!!!!!  
  
Excuse my little outburst there, allow me to regain my composure ::Usagi takes a deep breath and exhales:: Ok, I'm ok. I'm telling you the truth, though, it's not that simple to just walk up to him and say, "Hey Mamoru, nice weather we're having, oh by they way I'm in love with you."...But then again, that was a good line, let me write that down ::Usagi pulls out a notebook from no where and scribbles in it, when she is satisfied she looks back at the reader:: All right, where was I...Oh yes, it's not that easy to tell him how I feel. As far as he is concerned we're just friends. It should be the same for me but...  
  
Something in they way he moves attracts me like no other. Something in his smile, in his voice, in his smallest gestures and glances, all of it makes me want him so much. I must sound so childish going on about what attracts me to him. But I've never really admitted how I feel about him, and it just feels so good to be able to. I guess what I like most about him is his smile. That smile that somehow says ::a question mark forms over Usagi's head:: I don't know what it says. I can't put it into words. I just find his smile one of his most endearing qualities. ::Hearts start bugging out of Usagi's eyes and then stop as she realizes...:: Listen to me, going on about qualities he has when I don't even know him that well.  
  
Ok like I said before I want to run some things by you and then maybe you can help me decide how I'm gonna tell him this. Is that ok with you? ::Usagi does not wait for an answer before continuing:: Good!! Ok so lets see, well, I could go up to him and say, "Mamoru-san I would really like it if I could speak with you for a moment." NAAAHHH too formal, don't you think? Ok how 'bout "Hey, before you call me Odango-atama can we talk seriously?" Hmmm...I'd never get that in before he called me Odango-atama. Well tell me, what do you think? What's that? I can't hear you, speak louder...you think I should just tell him that?? ::Usagi ponders what the reader has just said and then...:: NANI!!! What are you thinking, baka?? I can't just go up to him and say, "Mamoru-san I want to stop all this childish bickering because I love you," but then again... ::Usagi once again pulls out her notebook and scribbles furiously in it::  
  
::SIGH:: I just wish I could go up to him and say: "Mamoru I know this may sound crazy, but I like you." Hey, that's not that so bad. What do you think? Or how about: "Mamoru you are the love of my life," oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I KNOW! I KNOW!!! I can go up to him and say: "MAMORU YOU ARE THE BEST AND I REALLY LIKE YOU!!" ::Usagi is now standing on the table she has been sitting at. By the way, it's a public place and everybody is staring at her with sweat drops on their heads ^_^:: Hehe, I didn't mean to say it that loud. But anyway how's that sound? Huh? You think I should just be myself? Well gee I guess I never though of that...It could work y'know! ::Usagi sits happily sipping her milk shake. Suddenly the readers eyes grow wide as saucers:: Hey...Hello?? Are you ok?? ::The reader is gesturing ever so discreetly for Usagi to look behind her shoulder:: Why? Who's there? ::The reader practically passes out because standing right behind Usagi is Mamoru. How long he has been there nobody knows, but he is behind Usagi, smiling down at her::  
  
"Mamoru-san! H-h-how nice to see you," Usagi manages to blurt out blushing beet red when she sees him.  
  
"Nice to see you too Usagi," he says continuing to grin.  
  
"Ahem, I'd like you to meet my friend," Usagi says attempting to sound casual. Unfortunately for Usagi, the reader is having a difficult time coping with the situation. The reader is going crazy because he/she is being introduced to Mamoru, the guy Usagi has just been rambling on about.  
  
"Oh Hello," Mamoru speaks in the reader's general direction, but doesn't take his eyes off of Usagi.  
  
"Um...Mamoru, can I ask you a question?" Asks the read, noticing that Usagi is a bit at a loss for words. Actually she has completely spaced out.  
  
"Hai," he responds, with his gaze still locked on Usagi.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know how the rabbit feels about me," he replies.  
  
"EEEP!" Usagi cries before she passes out.  
  
::A question mark appears over Mamoru's head:: "Well gee, I didn't mean to make her pass out. I just wanted to tell her that I thought it was sweet that she likes me."  
  
"No, no." Interrupts the reader, "She doesn't ~just~ like you, she's in love with you. But then again she also thinks it may be lust."  
  
At this Usagi snaps back to life and glares at the reader, "Thank you very much my friend, I ~think~ I can handle it without your help now."  
  
"Suit yourself, I was only trying to make you wake up," replies the reader.   
  
Usagi turns to Mamoru completely ignoring this last remark, "So Mamoru, you think it's sweet that I like you?"  
  
"I sure do, Odango. And I have to confess something to you." ::BTW the reader has been completely forgotten by these two::  
  
"Yes, what is it Mamoru?"  
  
"I like you too," Mamoru says looking into Usagi's eyes, only now he's smiling.  
  
"Oh Mamoru-san!!!" Usagi cries as she flings herself into Mamoru's arms.  
  
"Usagi-chan," he says closing his arms around her.  
  
Usagi looks up into his face and then asks, "Can I call you Mamo-chan from now on?"  
  
He smiles and replies, "Only if I can call you Usako."  
  
They are inching closer and closer together. Their lips are now only a few centimeters apart, and it is at this moment that the reader decides to let to two love birds know that they have forgotten about him/her.  
  
"AHEM..."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi and Mamoru say at the same time, jumping away from each other.  
  
"Oh don't let me stop you," the reader coos innocently, "I was just clearing my throat."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stare daggers at the reader. And the reader just keeps smiling on. Usagi looks at her new boyfriend and snaps her fingers. Without any warning, a portal opens behind her. She takes Mamoru's hand and leads him through. Before the portal closes, Mamoru is heard saying, "Good, now maybe that friend of yours won't bother us any more."  
  
The reader is a little more than shocked by this, but doesn't think much of it. He/She steps out of the story and back in front of the keyboard where he/she belongs. Just before the reader reclaims his/her seat, there is the audible sound of giggling coming from the computer...  
  
THE END  
  
Silly story isn't it though? ^_^ I found it the other day on my computer and I decided that it was about time I posted it. I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder if any of you caught the slight reference to the Beatles song I used in this story. Good for you if you did, if you didn't don't worry about it. Any comments and other such things can be directed to me at: rhiannon_1998@yahoo.com Or you could just post a review right here, right now. I'm a junkie for these things ^_~  
  
--Rhiannon  



End file.
